


Something New

by Nakiteers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Chara isn't an asshole, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Foster Care, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk will die a few times, Mentions of Suicide, PTSD, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), This will be super slow, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, quiet frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakiteers/pseuds/Nakiteers
Summary: Frisk is on the surface while the world is shutting down, but days keep repeating, that is until she slips and falls into somethings new.She now is in control of time, but she just wants everything to go onward. She has friend in Chara and has to try and make her way to the best ending, and then help the monsters when she gets to the surface.This is my first work and I don't have anyone to proofread this so feel free to critique this! And please tell me if I am supposed to add more tags.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk thinks about some resets and falls in a hole.

“BREAKFAST”

I check my watch. 9:30am 03/14/2020. It’s Monday again. First week of spring break. A week before school is cancelled and I get to stay home with my current family. The next three months are the worst and they just keep repeating. At first I thought I was crazy. There were a lot of little skips and I would wake up to Katherine yelling for me to get up. I ignored it, but it kept happening.

It was weird to see the world shut down over and over again. A week from now the Americans would shut their borders and stores would start running out of supplies. 4 days later all non-essential services would be forced to close. 6 days later our town would isolate and only residents would be able to enter.The first case in the local clinic would be on 04/21/2020, but it wouldn’t be on the internet for a couple days after that. 

It had all happened so many times. I knew everyone's responses and how over the next three months, people would get worse and worse. I kinda wish I could see how this Quarantine would last, but for now it’s functionally forever for me. I start to get up. No point in causing comments about my worthlessness this early in the loop. I pull on my cozy sweater and run a brush through my hair. Heading down the stairs, I give Mat a little nod. His biological mother dies from withdrawals in 32 days. It's really hard on him, being 14 and still having hope that she could get better. 

Katherine has made scrambled eggs, as always. ”Do you want toast with it?” I just grab an apple and head to sit on the couch by Mat. It wasn’t unusual for me to eat little for breakfast before, but I've eaten that breakfast more times than I can count. 

That's not true. 186. It’s the hundred and eighty sixth loop. I've given up counting days, but I've lived more of my life in these loops than outside of them. I’d estimate there has been around 20 odd years, maybe more, that have never really happened. Thank god I was already silent and depressed beforehand because I would not be able to pretend to be that functional for so goddamn long. Not that I've been this okay in all the loops.

Around the early teens I started trying to ask for help, but the virus shut down all the local centers and I am not the most verbal person, especially over the phone. They all thought I was crazy and even though I could accurately predict events that were going to happen, they just wouldn’t listen. The loops didn’t last long in the beginning, So I gave up trying to talk because it wouldn’t go anywhere before it would skip back or start a new loop. 

The loops got longer, and loop 34 was over three months. I thought that maybe it had ended but it just looped again. I gave up trying to do anything to make it stop and just tried to learn more so if this ever did end, I’d be a fricking genius. I read all the books in Katherine’s parent’s old library, filled with psychology, religious, classic literature, and Electrical engineering. I would go to the library in the first week and just sit there and read every book I could get my hands on, whether I found it interesting or not because it was knowledge, and I took advantage of most of the internet offering free services a month into loops.

I talked to Evann since he was in university and he lent me all his textbooks on chemistry and computer science. I eventually started going to the college and sitting in the shop reading the textbooks for sale, or being in the library reading the research material. I was able to get Evann to give me his pass over the break so that I could get to more information. 

But after about 15 years, I gave up. I mean, I gave up several other times, but I’d read all the books I could get my hands on, I had more information than any other grade 12 student since I had been studying for years almost always at the university level, and yet there was no point. I stopped trying and went back to being depressed and not talking and I killed myself a few too many times. 

Now, I am tired. Katherine still has an attitude and Mat is just going to do his thing until his mother dies. He’ll be fine over time though. John is still never around and will be working more as the virus ramps up, and when he gets told to stay home, life will get just as bad as it always is when he’s around. 

No one pays me any mind and Kathrine isn’t bothered by my ignoring her. She wasn’t expecting a response anyway. I’ve read a bunch on the benefits of going out on walks and surprisingly, there is always a little bit of randomness in nature. Sometimes they'll be a leaf on the sidewalk, or a bird on the bridge, or a stronger rush of air. It might just be that I’m going at slightly different times, or maybe I just didn’t notice but I find it soothing. 

I head back upstairs to grab my backpack. I throw in some snacks and my water bottle, my phone charger, headphones, my journal, a fidget, and my knife. I already have this bag packed for the worst case scenario, with a toothbrush and flashlight and such, but I know those won’t be needed. I keep them in there anyways because they are normal. I head back downstairs and out the door. 

My anxiety has been much better after I got over the mid 120 where I killed myself a bunch. I think that knowing how everything is going to happen and the predictability really helps. I gave up trying to know when the loops are going to happen, so that doesn’t stress me out as much either. As well as if something terrible was to happen, like getting trapped at the bottom of a cliff or kidnapped, I could kill myself and start again. I would never use the knife on anyone else, but if I got in a sticky situation it can give me a way out. 

I head to the mountain. I had gone this way before but it was so large that it would take me another couple years to explore every last bit of it at different times of the day, and maybe a couple of overnight to go further. It was easy to get lost at first seeing as there were no trials since this was off limits, so I stayed by the fence, but that was 30 runs ago, so I know this area like the back of my hand. Surprisingly, I have been getting slightly better cardio in the loops, and hiking isn’t any struggle at all now. 

I smile a little. It really is beautiful out here. I can identify every plant and tree I come across now and it feels a little like the mountain is welcoming me back. The breeze whistles through the trees, but on the ground it’s still. It’s nice and chilly, even though it's 1 in the afternoon now. I’m glad that the loops started when the weather was nice and gave me the opportunity to be outside. In a few weeks, it would be very difficult to come here since the nature..people would close it off even more as people tried to keep themselves entertained, but right now, I was the only person within this forest. 

I climb higher and higher until I reach one of my favorite places. It's a small clearing with a hole in the ground that goes down for at least a couple hundred meters, if your back of the napkin math on how long it takes a stone to fall is an indicator. I can't see the bottom at least. I go and sit on my log and bring out my snacks. The flowers here are beautiful and the sun warms this area so has a bit of a soft serene feeling to it. Occasionally, I can see a single golden pedal come from the hole and I like to imagine that there is a small clearing of them at the bottom trying to survive. I have tried to identify the flowers from the petal, but the closest match I can find is buttercups, and they don't quite match. 

I look at the hole. I haven’t been able to find enough rope to climb down, but the sides look like they have some good handholds. I pack up my snacks, keep the garbage with me, and I look down. Might as well try, seeing that if I die I can just come back with some better equipment.

I gently start to lower myself down, but around 5 meters down, barely in the hole there is a section where I can't find any ledges to step down to. I pull myself away from the wall slightly to look down, but my fingers start to slip. 

Welp, nothing to lose by dying, so I let go.


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Chara, Flowey, Toriel, and her first Save point.

_ Get Up _

I slowly sit up, rubbing at my eyes. I have a splitting headache, but I can deal with it for now. I look around and adjust to the dim light. It’s strange, where I'm sitting it’s really bright, almost as if there is a spotlight above me. I glance up and see a bright hole that leads…

That's right. I fell from the hole. I apparently survived. Nifty. I look down and see some golden flowers. I’ve never seen these before, but I can tell there are the same ones from the mysterious petals. 

_ Golden flowers, they must have broken your fall. _

I turn to the source of the voice, a little startled. There is a teenager, about my age, with auburn hair and glowing red eyes. She’s in a green and yellow sweater and seems to be just casually leaning on the wall, but a few centimeters off the ground. She looks a little bored, quickly changing to surprise and I look at her. 

_ Can… Can you see me? _

I nod. I notice a bit of a red aura around her, and she doesn’t look that solid, but she still seems nice enough. Maybe I’ve really gone crazy, or I hit my head too hard, but right now it’s just nice to see something new. I make a move to stand up, vision blacking out for a second while I feel dizzy, putting weight to the idea that I really did hit my head too hard. After a sec it back to normal and I look to the wall and the figure is still there, but she seems lost in her thoughts, so i leave her to figure out whatever she's trying to figure out. None of my business anyways. 

I give myself a quick check as I stretch. Aside from my headache, I seem unhurt. My backpack is still on my arm, and aside from a dent in my water bottle, nothing seems broken. My phone isn't even cracked. My knife was still where it was supposed to be, giving me a way out in case I'm stuck down here. There is a nice looking stick next to me, so I pick it up. Might as well, have a keepsake. Looking at my watch, I’m a little surprised that apparently I was out all night. 10:14am 03/15/2020. 

A small piece of me wonders if Katherine or John reported me. I doubt it, but the thought of someone looking for me is a nice one. No one really cares, but they might have done it because of protocol. It really doesn’t matter though. No one will remember when it loops back. Might as well make the best of this run and explore. 

I go onward, heading into the next room. There is another spotlight on a patch of grass, but with just a single golden flower on it “Howdy!” The flower has a face. And is talking to me. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!”. He chuckles to himself. He seems really young, but something is off about it. Maybe it’s just that I’d be suspicious of any talking flower that greeted me with  _ Howdy.  _

Flowey is chattering and I’m only half listening. My attention is brought back when there is a strong pulling sensation as my chest feels like it's collapsing. A heart floats out, and I try to grab it but my hands pass through it. It glows a bright red, but has small imperfections on it. I can’t take my eyes off of it. It’s beautiful. “See that heart? That’s your soul, the culmination of your being!” He goes on to explain how it’s weak and how to make it stronger, but all I can think about is the little heart is my soul. The rest of the world seems to have darkened, making it harder to look at anything else. 

“...iendliness pellets, Get as many as you can!”

_ Dodge. _

I missed something important that was said, but the voice next to me brings my attention past my soul to Flowey who is throwing little pellets towards me. I follow my follower’s instructions and sidestep to avoid them. The flower seems really annoyed. “Hey buddy, you missed them all. Let’s try again. You have to collect the bullets!”

_ Dodge. _

Again, you trust the teenager over this flower. It crosses your mind that you might be racist, flower-ist? But the thought is gone the second Flowey’s face changes. “You think you’re funny? Or are you just STUPID?” I remain silent, that doesn’t really need a response. “You know what’s going on here, don't you? hahAhaHaHAhAHAHAh” bullets completely surround me this time. “ **Die.** ”

I look around and try and put myself in the center of the circle as the bullets close in. I glance at the figure and she just looks shocked. Very helpful. The bullets stop just before hitting me, and I hear a sharp intake of breath next to me. A ball of flames comes out of the darkness, hitting Flowey and he runs away. 

Through the door that's shrouded in darkness, a new person comes through. It’s a large humanoid white furred creature. There are horns on their head and it reminds me of a goat. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child” she has a nice voice, and I notice she also has red eyes.”I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. You are the first human to fall in a long time. Follow me, I can guide you through the catacombs” she turns and leaves through the door she came from.

My soul phases through my chest and the tightness disappears. The whole room seems to brighten again now that my soul is away. I look to my follower, who is staring at the doorway after Toriel. She gave me good advice with the flower and apparently knows a bit of what’s up down here, so I look to her for confirmation that I should follow. She takes a few seconds to notice me staring. They nod, which is enough for me. 

I pass through the door, with her following behind me. The next room has stairs on either side that lead up to the next door that Toriel passes through. Right in front of me is a bright yellow light. It looks like a star and I pause. I put my hand out, and carefully touch it. It’s warm and fills me with a familiar buzzing feeling. I close my eyes, expecting it to loop, but nothing happens. My headache is gone and I feel a little... different. 

_ The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with Determination.  _

***FILE SAVED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I wrote this first, but in the wrong POV so I rewrote the whole thing and it ended up 500 words longer. that's just how it be sometimes though.


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's handholding, candy, and the first part of a conversation.

I look at my companion. Filled with determination? I do feel a little more… something. The star gave me the same buzzing feeling I would get before waking up in bed to Katherine, but I felt stronger as well. I shrug it off and ascend the stairs. Toriel is more interesting. I can figure myself out later, but I don’t want to lose this opportunity to see more of this world.

I’m still not sure if this is just a very severe hallucination. It feels very surreal, but at the same time it doesn’t seem any more crazy than living the same months over and over again. I guess my life went off the rails when I woke up yesterday for the second time. 

Toreil is waiting for me with a patient smile on her face. She explains what puzzles are, and I listen attentively. Sadly, she does the button puzzle in the room as I watch. It’s not a hard puzzle, but I would like to at least read the hint first. Toriel heads into the next room as I go to the plaque on the wall. My follower reads it over my shoulder. 

_ Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road.  _

I roll my eyes. I could’ve solved the puzzle easily. I give her a nod of appreciation, and head on to where Toriel disappeared to. The next room just has a few switches and I’m seriously starting to feel patronized. She let me solve this “puzzle” myself, still calling me “my child”. The puzzle is literally just flipping the switches she has labeled. I do it, just wanting to get this over with. 

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room.” She then turns and leaves through the newly opened passage. She really think I’m a child or just really dumb. I don’t see a reason to correct her, but it is a little bit annoying. I’m used to people thinking that being quiet is the same as being dumb, so I’m used to it. 

In the next room, there is what looks like a misshapen sandbag dummy. Toriel explains some actually interesting things about how fights work down here. She wants me to have a friendly conversation with any adversaries. She instructs me to practice on the dummy, so I go and stand in front of it.

The room darkens and a display appears in front of me, it has  **FIGHT** ,  **ACT** ,  **ITEM** , and  **MERCY** . I hold my hand to  **ACT** and there are two options. I decided to  **CHECK** the dummy. 

_ DUMMY- Atk 0 Def 0 _

_ A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye _

My companion helpfully supplies. So, it doesn’t have any Atk or Def. I assume that is because it’s a dummy and not alive. 

_ Dummy looks like it’s going to fall over.  _

I hold my hand to the  **TALK** option. I wait for a second. 

_ … Neither of you seem much for conversation. Toriel seems happy anyways. _

The room brightens and I look at my companion. She smiles at me. I just give her a blank stare for a second. Toriel congratulates me, and all three of us continue. As I’m following behind her, a small Frog approaches me. The room darkens as I turn and look at it. I go to the  **CHECK** option again. 

_ FROGGIT- Atk 4 Def 5 _

_ Life is difficult for this enemy. _

It doesn’t seem much like an enemy to me, and I start to head to the  **COMPLIMENT** option, but Toriel comes and gives the creature a dirty look. The room lightens as it runs off. Toriel continues down the path and I follow. I take her hand as she maneuvers through a spike puzzle. 

My follower just floats over the spikes behind me. We head into the next room and it’s just a really long hallway. Toriel asks me to walk to the end of it by myself, and she pretty much runs to the other side and hides behind a lone pillar. 

I stroll to the end, and just go to the door. She comes out of her hiding place and I stop. She says she has to leave me alone, and offers me a cellphone. I take out my own phone, open a new contact page, and hand it to her. “You already have a cell phone? I shall add my number to it. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?”

She hands my phone and then leaves. I wait until I can't hear her footsteps before continuing to the next room. She calls, just checking to make sure I haven’t left. She doesn’t wait for my response before hanging up. I’m not that concerned. Right in front of me is another star. I go over and touch it. 

_ Playfully crinkling though the leaves fills you with Determination. _

I close my eyes, feeling the buzzing again. I have this sense of... purpose maybe? I look to my right and nod at my companion, acknowledging her comment. I walk back to the path and head to the nearby door, noticing the leaves crunching this time and smiling a little to myself.

In the next room there is a bowl of candy. It says ‘take one’. I grab a piece of candy. 

_ You took a piece of candy _ . 

I look at her. She really was going to narrate what I was doing like that? While staring at her, I take another. 

_ You took more candy. How disgusting…  _

She was smiling though. I took another.

_ You took another piece. You feel like the scum of the Underground. _

I pocket two of them, and then throw the last at her. She moves to the side slightly, but the candy goes right through and lands in the water behind her. 

_ What a waste of perfectly good monster candy. _

“You should have caught it.” I say, smiling as well. It’s not my fault she’s incorporeal. 

_ Wait, you can talk? _

I nod. If she’s going to follow me I might as well talk to her. I go head out further into the ruins. 

_ Why didn’t you say anything to  _ ~~_ mo _ ~~ _ Toriel? _

I shrug. “No point.” I decide to ignore whatever she was going to say. “So what’s your name?” There’s a silence between us with only my footsteps filling it. I look at her and she looks away. It’s almost like she’s shy all of a sudden. It takes her a bit to answer my question and she seems kind of unsure. 

_...Chara _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness am I bad at writing. also, I was going to write a bunch more, but I want to keep the chapters between 1000 and 1500 words. I realize that this is going to be suuuuper slow. sorry for just writing the game, but it's mainly for my benefit so I can get better before writing the characters that I'll have a harder time with. Criticism welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something and publishing it so here you go. I don't expect to upload very regularly but it's a work in progress. please comment if I have done anything wrong, or if there is anything I could improve on.


End file.
